


A Warm Touch

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Platonic Cuddling, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all that has happened Megatron needs only one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



Megatron sighed as he rested upon the medical berth Ratchet forced him on. Hours had passed since the battle against the DJD and their Decepticon army and by some twist of fate they had all pulled through. Well, mostly pulled through. The death of Skids was hard on all the Autobots but though it sounded cold Megatron could only think about Ravage. He had been on Megatron's side since the beginning, served him loyally even after siding with the Autobots, but now his long life had come to an end and Megatron could not help but believe it was all his fault.

"Soundwave is probably grieving more than I," sighed Megatron, knowing that Soundwave and Ravage shared an incredible bond that not even the vast coldness of space could break. He wanted to contact Soundwave but at present they had no means and even if they did he wasn't certain what to say.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had been reunited with a friend he believed was dead. He finally destroyed the monsters he created. Overlord was still out there. Rung and Nightbeat were still missing. He was stranded on a planet that was now more of a battlefield than a memorial to the deceased. There were so many things to think about but oddly enough the only thing he could not think about was Rodimus.

He was ready to die with the antimatter power he used to slay the DJD, knowing full well that once he used it whilst trapped in the forcefield he'd die alongside them. It seemed fitting at the time; a monster dying with the foul creatures he created. The darkness was ready to consume him but just before it did a voice called out to him, a hand reached out to him and he was pulled from the darkness into a warm light.

Rodimus could have just left him there to die but he saw an opportunity and took it. He used the very briefcase Megatron discarded upon this world and risked his life to bring him back to safety. It was strange that Megatron found he could not forget the sensation of Rodimus' golden hand tightly clasping his own, he had to flex his hand a few times to make certain Rodimus wasn't still holding it. He wasn't certain what to think of it. Why did Rodimus save him? He had voiced his hatred for him many times, and the young captain did have a good reason for Megatron had blasted a large gaping hole into his chassis some time ago. So why? Why did he go back for him? Rodimus didn't need him anymore.

"Are you doing ok?"

Looking over towards the door Megatron saw Rodimus, the young mech looked completely worn out and appeared ready to fall over at any given moment. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I will," muttered Rodimus as he dragged his feet over to Megatron's berth, "I just wanted to check in on you." His optics were flickering and his joints groaned with every movement he made and there was a stench of sulphur in the air around him. "So how are you doing?" asked Rodimus, suppressing a yawn.

Megatron sighed as he relaxed in his berth. "I'm tired," he admitted, meaning it in more ways than one.

Rodimus made a sound of agreement. "Ratchet had got everyone sleeping," he said, "everyone kinda has mixed feelings about the whole thing."

"It is understandable," agreed Megatron.

"We escaped hell, but we lost so much," sighed Rodimus, his optics now full of sadness. "Nautica fell asleep next to... Skids. None of us had the spark to move her away. Ratchet wanted to fix Ravage up before we give him a proper burial. Everyone just wandered off to sleep somewhere before we go looking for Rung and Nightbeat. We're just do exhausted, none of us are thinking straight."

"Then go and sleep for the love of Primus," demanded Megatron, "walking around isn't going to-" Before he realised it, Rodimus was climbing into his berth and snuggling up against him. "W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm tired," grunted Rodimus, his arms wrapping themselves around Megatron's waist.

"This is highly inappropriate, you-..." Megatron sighed in defeat. He was too tired to push him out and he couldn't find the spark to do so either. He merely stared down at him, watching the rise and fall of his frame. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" muttered Rodimus.

"Why did you come back for me?" Megatron was so very weary but having Rodimus here, holding him like this, made him keen to have that nagging question answered. "You never liked me, you told me yourself. So why?"

Rodimus made a huffy sound and pulled himself closer to Megatron. He seemed to be somewhere in the middle of awake and asleep. "I didn't wanna loose you," he mumbled.

"Loose me?" Megatron didn't understand. "Wouldn't loosing me benefit you?"

"No," whined Rodimus, "it would... break... me..." Rodimus fell silent after that but his grip on Megatron tightened even more. Break him? What did he mean? Even after figuring out something about him there was always something new about him popping up without warning. 

Sighing, Megatron stared down at Rodimus and wrapped an arm around him, the movement causing Rodimus to whine in his sleep. Megatron doubted he would ever fully understand Rodimus but right now, in all what had transpired he felt a moment a rare moment of comfort, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rodimus' body was warm and Megatron could feel the cold darkness that enveloped him wash away. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his optics and almost felt at peace.


End file.
